Heaven
by LegacyEve
Summary: Kukai is dead. Yaya's POV Songfic


Heaven

_Hope and Love to everyone who lost anyone in 9/11..._

_They are watching you from heaven_

_Don't worry, they aren't gone...They are always there...invisable_

_They keep saying...Don't Cry_

_You'll see me soon...in heaven...I love you..._

_Oh, think about all our younger years._

_There only you and me_

_We we young and wild and free._

"M-Mama...will I see Daddy again some day?" my 6 year old daughther, Natsume asked. I looked at her. She had tears in her eyes. I had tears in my eyes too.

My husband, Kukai Souma had just died from heart disease.

"Don't worry, you will. He's watching you from heaven right now, sweetie" I said.

I then thought about me and Kukai...when we were younger and wild...and free.

_Now nothing can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_But that's over now_

_you keep me coming back for more_

_I'm finding it to believe _

_We're in heaven_

"Yaya!" a voice yelled behind me. I was now in a meadow. I turned around. It was _him._

"KUKAI!" I shouted as I ran to him with tears in my eyes. I was in his arms now.

"Kukai...don't leave me! Don't leave Natsume! We need you!" I yelled crying into his chest.

"Yaya...nothing can take me away from you..." he said kissing me lightly on the forehead.

"Please tell me this is heaven.." I said looking into his eyes.

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't to hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

"Yaya!" a different voice yelled.

I opened my eyes. We were at the funeral. I saw Amu and Rima running to me.

I ran into both of there arms crying.

"Yaya,shhh it's ok" Amu said patting my head. Rima picked up Natsume and gave her to me.

"Mama, Papa said that all you need is love" said Natsume giving me a hug.

"I know, sweetie..I know" I said hugging her tightly.

_Oh, once in your life you find someone_

_Who will turn your world around_

_Pick you up when you are feeling down._

"Yaya-chan.." said Nagihiko coming behind Rima and giving me a hug.

"Thanks for coming.." I whisped while crying. He then bent down to hug Natsume who was crying non-stop.

"I-I *sniff* remb-b-er when-n dad-d-dy would-d a-always pick me up-p when I-I'm feeling down..." she sobbed into Nagi's arms.

Tadase came behind me saying it's ok.

_Now, nothing could change what you mean to me_

_There's a lot that I could say_

_But just hold me now_

_Cause you love will light the way_

"MOVE IT!" yelled a familar voice. It was Utau.

She ran up to me pulling me into her eyes. She was really like my onne-chan.

"Yaya...It's ok, just let it all out" she said as I cried.

"Nothing will change what you mean to me, Kukai..." I thought to myself.

_Baby, you're all that I want_

_When I'm lying here in my arms_

_I'm finging it hard to beileive _

_We're in heaven_

i still remeber that summer day. The 3 of us, Me, Natsume and Kukai on the couch. Relaxing togther as a family. I was in Kukai's arms and Natsume was in mine. We told how much we loved each other.

I wish we stayed like that forever

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't to hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

All of us were now around his grave. I was crying while holding Natsume in my arms.

Tommorow was the day we would spend something very special_.Our anniversary..._

It's so hard to see that I'm alone in this world. I know I have Natsume.

But, why? WHY? It hurt so much.

_I've been waiting for so long for_

_something to arrive_

_For love to come along_

_Now our dreams are coming true _

_through the good times and the bad_

_I'll be standing there by you_

Ever since then me and natsume keep waiting for you too come home.

We are having your favorite tonight...again.

Rice,corn, and chicken.

Natsume even ate the veggies.

We pray that you will come back.

Natsume says to always keep thelight open incase you come.

To kiss her goodnight.

_Baby, you're all that I want_

_When I'm lying here in my arms_

_I'm finging it hard to beileive _

_We're in heaven_

It's been 5 years, Kukai. Natsume is now 11. She's still waiting for you to come home. So she can sleep in your arms again. She still thinks it's hard to believe that your gone. But, your not. Your watching us.

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't to hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

Now, it's been to long. I sit here on my hospital bed with docters and nures trying to save me. I can her Natsume, who is 29 now screaming. I look at her. She has tears in her eyes.I mouth to her "I love you". She does the same. And then there. My final breath. I'm finally with you Kukai.

_We're in heaven...togther._


End file.
